Mistletoe 2
by mangoxlove
Summary: read and find out. nothing to do with Misltetoe


Yeah! The second one! This on was written asfter I got some medicine so it's better. Well longer, atleast.

* * *

It was custom at Hogwarts to decorate the school for major holidays, and Christmas was a major holiday. So just last week, exactly one week before Christmas, when all the students who were leaving left, the house elves had decorated the entire school for Christmas. Above almost every door-way was mistletoe; in almost every room was a tree. Lights hung from the ceiling to light the way at night, a stocking for every student who had stayed over break hung over the fire place in there house's common room. And just recently, school robs were not required to be worn during the break. 

Like every year since first Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to stay at the school over Christmas. It gave Hermione time to study for upcoming tests and just for studying sake. If Ron stayed here, not only did he get to spend time with his two best friends but also he didn't have to go home and be with Fred and George, Ginny, and Percy. And Harry, well he always stayed because spending Christmas with the Dursley's would force him to kill himself.

However, unlike every other Christmas at Hogwarts, this would be the very first one Harry would get to spend with his boyfriend. It was a secret relationship the two had. Harry not wanting anyone to find out for fear of getting more attention. 'Harry Potter. Boy-Who-Lived now boy-who's-gay.' And Draco not wanting to tell for fear of his father, who would not only pull him out of Hogwarts, but also kill Harry in a heart-beat if he ever found out.

But with Christmas being only two days away, Harry wanted to spend every possible minute with Draco. So, he'd played sick to get Ron and Hermione away from him and snuck down into Draco's room via the invisibility cloak. And now the two lovers lay in Draco's bed, naked and wrapped in the green silk sheet.

"Hm..." Draco sighed contentedly as gently stroked at Harry's messy dark brown locks. "Love, what do you want for Christmas?"

Harry opened his eyes and stared blankly (and blearily) at the far wall. Not once had Draco ever asked him what he wanted for Christmas. Harry knew what he was getting Draco. Well it wasn't for Draco, it was for himself, but it was something he knew Draco would love seeing him in. But just what did he want? "A kiss."

"Just a kiss? Nothing material?" The stroking stopped.

Lifting his head from Draco's chest, Harry sat up in bed, the sheet falling to revile his body. "You don't need to buy me anything to show me how much you love me. I already know you do. A kiss is all I want."

Sitting up as well, Draco nodded. "Then a kiss it is." And with that he pulled his lover towards him and once again made love to him.

------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat at the Gryffindor table, eating breakfast. It was Christmas day and only twelve students, along with all the teachers, were sitting in the Great Hall this morning. Like last year's Christmas morning, the gifts were opened first. Harry had gotten a book from Hermione, four boxes of his favorite candy from Ron, a sweater from Mrs. Weasly, and a small piece of mistletoe on a hair-clip from his lover. (Which he'd placed in his hair immediately.)

Shoving some toast in his mouth, he listened to Ron and Hermione talk to each other about their plans for New Years. But when he noticed Draco pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from the box Harry had gotten him, he's almost choked. He didn't expect him to open that here.

"Harry, dear are you alright?" Hermione asked in the middle of her sentence, turning all attention to Harry. "Did you remember something you'd forgotten? Did you happen to see something?" She asked gently patting his back. "What happened to make you make you suddenly choke like that?"

Harry set down his half-eaten piece of toast and shook his head. "No, nothing happened Hermione. Just swallowed it wrong. Don't worry." Taking a small sip of his juice, Harry nodded to himself. "Well, I'm full. Have to go write a letter to Lupin wishing him a Merry Christmas. I'll just see you guys back in the common room later then, huh?"

Ron nodded as he shoved a piece of sausage into him mouth. He said something, but the food in his mouth made it sound like, well… And Hermione simple nodded; going back to reading the book her mother had sent her while trying to eat with out spilling crumbs on the book.

Standing up, Harry rolled his shoulders and headed towards the doors. His hand was hovering above the doorknob, when he heard someone calling him. "Potter." Only once person called him. Well two people called him Potter, but Snape hadn't been in the Great Hall this morning so it must be Draco. Turning to face the Slytherin sex god, Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Potter, you have mistletoe in you hair, did you know that?" Draco asked reaching up and gently brushing at Harry's hair, "And if I'm correct mistletoe required two people to kiss when under it."

And that's when Draco leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. Softly at first, the blonde was just using his mouth toe caress his loves, but when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, pulling himself closer, things changed. Draco's tongue forced Harry's lips apart, giving himself entrance. And his hands went to Harry's hair, something he couldn't help but do when with the boy. They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other kissing in the Great Hall, till their lungs needed air and they were forced apart.

Panting, Harry rested his head to Draco's chest. Closing his eyes at the feel of Draco once again gently stroking his hair, as he had been only hours ago.

"Merry Christmas, Love." Draco whispered kissing Harry's forehead.

And all that was heard was the clanging of Ron's fork as it hit his plate.

* * *

Aki: So The stories all have my 3 favorite pairing ever! 

Kiwi: Personally I like LupinBlack. But, hey what can I do?

Aki/Kiwi: Review!


End file.
